


Sunrise and Sunset

by fumomoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata out for a date in winter Shinjuku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The heavy blanket pressed Kenma’s body down onto the soft futon, keeping his body warm and comfortable. Everything was still, silent and peaceful. The perfect condition to continue sleeping. He could barely hear his soft rhythmic breathing slowly dragging his consciousness back to darkness.

 _Ah crap, today’s the day, isn’t it?_ A single thought brought his consciousness back, although his eyes were still closed. He slowly assessed his body, hoping to find some kind of motivation to pull himself out of the bed, even though he knows that it will ultimately be futile like always. It is hard to get out of bed when you are sandwiched between two cloud-like sensations. Especially in winter. _I hope it’s not time yet..._

_Beep beep beep!_

The alarm set off on Kenma’s phone. His face reflexively contorted, as he struggles to no avail to ignore the annoying noise that disrupted the peaceful silence that filled the room. _Argh why did I set up an outing with Hinata on a Saturday morning?_ Somehow, the mere mention of Hinata started filling his head with random thoughts of him as he tries to stop a silly grin from forming on his face that is buried under the pillow.

_Beep beep beep!_

_Oh yes...alarm...alarm._ Kenma’s right arm flailed lazily as it tries to make contact with his phone that he left on his bed thanks to his late night gaming. When he found it, without looking, he did a series of button presses and swipes to turn off the alarm. The room was silent again.

_Ah...peace…_

His consciousness lazily started fading away again, but instead of going into the darkness, it seems to get brighter. _Argh, winter mornings are early._ With much willpower and effort, Kenma squinted an eye open. He blinked several times to focus his sight as his eyes were getting used to the sudden change in brightness. As the shape of his room solidified, he found that it was lit by the pale winter sunlight.

 _Hinata should already be on his way down,_ he guessed as he places his arms to the sides of his head, forming a W-shape. He breathed in as he mustered all the power he has to push his body up, but as soon as his body left the contact of his futon, a cold chill enveloped the space between. The contrast of the comforting warmth on the back of his body and the cold at the front was too much for Kenma to handle, as an invisible force pushes him back onto the futon.

 _Winter is too cold,_ Kenma thought as he started to relax his muscles to the warmth of his bed.

_Doon Doon Doon!_

“Kenma?!”

The pounding of Kenma’s door followed by the unmistakable voice of Nekoma’s team captain filled the room so suddenly that it surprised Kenma out of his relaxed state. _Argh, I didn’t lock the door too,_ he thought in slight despair as he hears his room door open, followed by heavy footsteps moving towards him.

“Don’t you have a date with Hinata?” Kuroo asked matter-of-factly.

Kenma buries his face into his pillow in response. “It’s not a date,” he denied, his voice muffled by the pillow. “And it’s cold. Give me five more minutes. Maybe it will get warmer.”

Suddenly Kenma felt a strong grip onto the soft comforting cloud-like blanket that was sheltering him. “No Kuroo, don’t…” he mumbled again, this time with a little panic. “Five minutes I sw-”

But it was too late. Kuroo, with all his might (and he is very strong), yanked Kenma’s blanket away. Kenma already braced himself, but nothing could prepare him for the merciless winter cold. His body reacted, contracted, shivered and tossed around hopelessly as it tries to find any form of warmth on the futon. Unable to find any, Kenma finally clawed out of bed and desperately staggered past a grinning Kuroo towards his closet.

“Excited?” he asked with a hint of tease.

Kenma heaved a sigh. He did not really understand what Kuroo meant and he was not in the mood to understand this early in the morning either.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kenma shrugged off the question as he opens his closet.

“Make sure to wear something nice,” Kuroo said before walking away. “Breakfast is already on the table.”

 _There’s no need to wear something nice_ , Kenma thought irritably.

He opened his closet and reached out for his usual outfit. _Wait, maybe I should wear something better. Wait do I even have anything better?_ He was stumped. Kenma was hardly ever concerned about his appearances. Most of his clothes do not stand out, as they should since he personally did not like standing out himself.

A sudden chill hit Kenma, causing him to shiver and give up. Dazed, he grabbed one of his usual comfortable attires - a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans - and started dressing up. Finishing up with his jacket and shoes, he grabs his phone and starts checking for messages from Hinata.

131 new messages.

_Hinata, what…_

Kenma sighed and smiled.

_At least I have something to read on the way there._

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry, I will be a little late! I just realized that I took the Local train instead of the Express! > <”

It was the last message Kenma received from Hinata. Kenma did not mind at all. He has plenty of things to do while waiting. “It’s okay, take your time,” he texted back. _Hmm, what should I play?_ He thought as he pulled out a portable gaming device.

“Kenma!” cried a panicked voice. It was the unmistakable voice of Karasuno’s “Greatest Decoy”. _That was fast?_ Kenma thought as he turned to greet the voice. Amongst the traffic, he saw the boy with orange spiky-ish hair trying to run towards him, his eyes in panic and probably close to tears. _You don’t have to run._

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Hinata bowed profusely after he approached. “I got too excited when I boarded the train! I have not been to Shinjuku before…”

Kenma was expressionless. Rather, he did not know what expression to give and how to react. In his mind, he drew out options and thoughts alike those visual novel games he played in the past.

“It’s okay, you weren’t that late,” Kenma tried consoling him, putting away his portable gaming device. _He’s only two minutes late actually._  

“Still!” Hinata started to insist, his eyes showing that he’s ready to apologize in anyway possible.

 _Oh no._ Kenma had always been good at reading people but he was not good at reading himself. This time, he did not know what to respond with. _Do I tease him? But I’m not good at that. Make a joke? Find a pun? Quick, think of something Kuroo would say._

“We should get going. It’s cold here.” _That was terrible._

Hinata’s face brightened up instantly, giving some comfort to Kenma. “Where are we going?” he asked. Kenma was not sure either. He set the meeting to be in the early morning just so that he can spend a longer time with Hinata, but he did not plan to do anything in particular because he did not know what Hinata likes outside of volleyball.

And Kenma himself, well, he was okay with anything.

 _Oh but it’s Hinata’s first time here though_. “I guess I could show you around until we are hungry?” Kenma suggested, not exactly very confident in such an aimless plan.

“Okay!” Hinata replied springingly as both of them made their way to one of the many exits of Shinjuku’s train station.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinjuku’s train station a huge maze. It is filled with underground tunnels and sky-bridges that connects the control stations to the many shopping centers surrounding it. On top of that, it has many different train lines, causing human traffic to be rather intimidating.

“Kenma, is Shinjuku always this crowded?” Hinata asked. Kenma turned and noticed that Hinata has his hands grabbing onto the sides of his bag. In his eyes, Kenma saw the usual bright amazement in his eyes, but he also felt a bit of fear.

 _Oh right, he’s from some town in Miyagiken. Anyone would be intimidated by the chaos of Shinjuku at first sight, and Hinata did say it was his first time here._ “Just follow closely,” Kenma attempted to reassure him, “We will hit the streets soon where it’s more open.” He eyed Hinata’s hands grabbing onto his bag again. _It should be fine as long as he holds on, I guess._

Multiple turns, bridges and escalators later, they finally reached the streets. The cold stinging air hits Kenma’s face as he exits the building. _Oh no, it’s cold. Luckily there are many tall buildings so there isn’t much wind._

He turns to check on Hinata, who is gazing at his surroundings in awe.

“Kenma! You are amazing!” Hinata chirped, his eyes wide.

_Eh? I’m amazing? What?_

“How did you manage to navigate your way here?” Hinata continued, “There were turns and bridges and so many escalators and people.” He looked straight into Kenma’s eyes, his excitement unwavering. “It’s amazing!!”

Kenma chuckled. To be honest, he did not know what to expect. Having lived in Tokyo for so many years, navigating around places like Shinjuku comes naturally. He did not think it was something worthy of any praise.

But in front of him is Hinata looking at him in awe.

 _You are the amazing one though_ . Kenma thought. _The way you are so passionate and excited over everything._

“I guess when you live here long enough, you’ll get used to it,” Kenma said. “Anyway, welcome to Shinjuku...I guess...?”

Hinata started surveying his surroundings. “The buildings here are so tall!” he remarked.

“Do you think you can jump over them?” Kenma asked teasingly. _Well, it’s the one thing he’s good at._

“Do you think I can?” Hinata asked back.

It was not the answer he was expecting. Hinata said in such a serious and hopeful tone that Kenma could not help but chuckle. It felt like despite Hinata knowing that it is impossible, he still wished that he could.

 _Hinata, you are seriously incredible._ Kenma thought and grinned. It was awhile since anyone made him laugh and smile this much.

“Where are we going though?” Hinata asked as he checked his watch. “We have a while before lunch.”

“We can technically look for food now in some of these shopping centers and look around for interesting things while doing so,” Kenma said. _That sounds pretty aimless though, is Hinata okay with that?_

“Okay! Lead the way!” Hinata beamed.

“Is there anything you feel like eating?” Kenma asked.

“Hmm, nothing really. Is there anything you want to eat?”

“Apple pie.”

“Huh?”

Hinata looked at Kenma as if he saw a ghost.

_Wait, did I say something wrong?_

“How much...apple pie do you eat for a meal?” Hinata asked.

_Huh? What kind of question is that?_

“One?” Kenma replied, not exactly sure what’s going on.

“Do you get full on that?” Hinata asked again.

 _Oh. He thinks I’m eating just apple pie as a complete meal?_ Kenma shook his head and waved his hands in denial. “Oh no you are mistaken. I eat apple pie as a snack, not as a meal.”

“Oh…” Hinata looked slightly disappointed. “I thought there is a meal full of apple pie stuff that is some kind of Shinjuku speciality.”

“That would be terrible for business,” Kenma chuckled yet again. _He really is clueless._

“If you do not mind, I know a cafe nearby that sells pasta and has a nice ambience. Do you mind pasta?”

“Cafe?” Hinata eyes lit up again. “Like those places that sells sandwiches, coffee, tea and sometimes have plants all over?”

_Ah, I guess he does not visit cafes often either?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Is that Daichi and Sugawara?_

Before Kuroo were two suspicious looking men, one in black hair and the other in white, who looked as if they were anxious about the bank robbery that they were about to attempt soon.

Kuroo grinned. He walked towards them.

“Nice weather for a walk, huh?”

The black haired man choked.

The white haired man simply smiled and waved back. “Yo, Kuroo! Long time no see!”

“Yo Sugawara,” Kuroo smiled back.  He pointed at the black haired man who was choking, his face flushed red. “Is Daichi okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Sugawara replied and folded his arms, his eyes brightened mischievously.  “Say, what brings you here?”

Kuroo laughed. _This guy is fast. I was about to ask him the same question but now that he asked first, I might start losing out on this conversation._ “The same reason as you guys, probably,” Kuroo answered, his eyes shifted towards Kenma and Hinata who were just across the road.

“I don’t think so,” Sugawara gave a smile and shrugged. “Daichi and I just happen to be on a date.”

Daichi coughed even harder. Kuroo had never seen Daichi’s eyes open this wide. “Is he really okay?”

“He’s okay,” Sugawara waved. “He’s just not used to...the atmosphere.”

Sugawara’s grin grew a little wider. “Of Shinjuku, I mean.”

 _Okay, he completely took over the conversation_. Kuroo admitted defeat but maintained his smile. “Well, enjoy your ‘date’,” Kuroo said.

Somehow Daichi’s coughing got louder as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenma slurped up his pasta, one hand keeping a side of his hair up to prevent it from touching the food. He was trying to eat slightly faster, mainly because Hinata had already finished his many moments ago.

It began to feel a bit awkward, since Hinata had not spoken since they started eating and after he finished. _Or is Hinata the type that thinks it's rude to talk while having meals? Or maybe he thinks that I think it's rude?_

Kenma looked up as he swallowed a mouthful of pasta, only to see Hinata staring straight back at him. _Eek!_ Kenma quickly darted his eyes away and quickly asked in slight panic, "Are you not having anything else?”

Hinata shook his head. “Nah, I’m full.” He started glancing at his surrounding. “Say Kenma, do you come here often? It’s amazing that there is a quiet cafe like this amongst the crowdedness of Shinjuku.”

Kenma felt a bit relieved. He did not really know how to start a conversation. “Sometimes,” Kenma answered. _Oh no, I killed the conversation. Quick say something else!_ “There’s apple pie.” _Arg!_

Hinata laughed. “Wow you really do like apple pie! Do you prefer apple pie or volleyball?”

Kenma frowned. He did not think about that before. He likes apple pies, and he does not like getting sweaty and tired in volleyball, so he figured the answer should be apple pies.

_But it's not like I hate volleyball._

"Hehhh," Hinata smiled. "If you took this long to answer, I guess you like volleyball that much!"

Kenma was stunned. He did not think about it that way before either. He continued munching on his pasta, frowning more as he attempted to accept this sudden revelation.

Hinata continued smiling, making Kenma a little uncomfortable. He likes figuring people out, but he did not particularly enjoy the other way around. "If you did not enjoy volleyball, you would not still be playing it," Hinata chirped.

It was a perfectly logical statement. Kenma could not argue back. It was probably just that he did not feel as emotionally attached to the game as Hinata. "I did not like it as much as you though," Kenma remarked.

Hinata shook his head. "Not everyone shows their excitement the same way," he said. "But it is always exciting to win as a team, and Nekoma's a strong team."

Kenma finished the last of his pasta. _To win as a team?_ It is true that Kenma joined volleyball because Kuroo asked him to, and he has stuck around ever since. It might be true that he enjoys being part of a team more than volleyball itself.

 _And volleyball is a very team oriented game._ Kenma looked back up to Hinata and gave an unexpected grin. _You say some amazing things._

“K-Kenma, what’s wrong? Something on my face?”

“Nope, nothing,” Kenma said as he stood up, keeping a leftover apple pie into his bag. “Let’s go play some games."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tch!"

Kemna watched in agitation as he incorrectly displaced the UFO catcher's claw. The claw fell in attempt to shift the huge stuffed toy in a shape of a chibified crow, but to no avail.

_Tch! So close though. I could've saved that 100 yen._

"I didn't know you can make that kind of face!" Hinata remarked as he laughed. "Do you really want that toy?"

Kenma silently took out another 100 yen. _Yes I want that toy, but it's not exactly for me._ "One more time," he said as he inserted the 100 yen into the machine.

"That's what you said the last time," Hinata chirped.

 _I'm already 1000 yen in, it's too late to stop._ He made a frown. _But I wanted to get it within 1000 yen though._ He bit lips a little as he maneuvered the claw to the precise location. As the claw falls, it tipped the toy just enough for it to fall through the hole that was supporting it.

 _Yosh!_ thought Kenma. He proceeds to call the store attendant, who came over to pass the toy to him from the machine. “Congratulations!” the store attendant announced as he places the toy into a plastic bag before handing it over to Kenma.

“Kenma, you are awesome!” Hinata exclaimed in pure awe. “That toy could have been 2000 yen but you got it for around half the price!”

Kenma nervously looked at Hinata and realized that he did not know what to do next.

 _Oh no, how do you do this?_ He shifted his eyes away from Hinata and thought of a thousand things to say. _What do I say so that it is not awkward…_

“Shouyou…” Kenma started. He did not really have a solid plan for this, but he decided to try anyway. His heart started to beat nervously fast. He was not comfortable going for a plan which he was not sure of the outcome. _But either way, I must give him the toy so…._

He passed the stuffed toy to Hinata. “Here you can have it,” he finished, still looking away.

“Ehh?!” Hinata exclaimed in shock. “But Kenma worked hard for it though. Is it really okay?”

“Just take it,” Kenma said as he desperately tries to find an excuse. “It...suits you more anyway...crow and all.” He turned his head a bit enough to be able to see Hinata’s reaction.

“Uwaa!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he slowly grabbed the soft toy from the plastic bag with both his hands. Kenma simply looked on as Hinata fondled with the toy. The toy was huge, covering Hinata from neck to torso.

Kenma laughed as he watched Hinata trying his best to hold it with both his arms. _It really suits him._ He held the plastic bag open and moved towards Hinata. “Okay you can put it back now,” he said.

Hinata held the toy for a few more brief moments, before reluctantly placing it back into the bag. “Are you sure?” he asked as he grabbed the bag from Kenma.

Kenma nodded his head. “Yes.” There was not much else to say.

“Thanks!” Hinata beamed once more. “Uh, how am I supposed to carry this all the way back though?”

 _Oh no._ Kenma panicked. _I did not think that far ahead._

“I-I could h-help you carry it back to Miyagi-ken…” he stuttered as he offered, his mind already racing to calculate the train fare.

Hinata glanced around, inspecting the circumference of the huge toy. He made a soft ‘hmph!’, looked back at Kenma and struck out a thumbs up. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine!”

_Ah, okay._

A part of Kenma’s heart sank.

He was almost done calculating.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenma looked at his watch.

_18:02…._

He looked at the electronic train notice board.

_18:05._

He glanced at Hinata, who is holding the plastic bag containing giant stuffed toy.

_3 minutes left with Hinata._

There had been an awkward silence between them since they started walking back. A thousand attempts to start a conversation were made in Kenma’s head, though none actually made it out of his lips. It made Kenma realize that he was not sure of Hinata’s interests outside of volleyball.

He shook his head and heaved a deep breath.

_What am I nervous about? I will never know if I do not ask, right?_

“Shouyu…” he started. “Outside of volleyball, what do you like?”

Hinata cocked his head. “Huh?” he looked into the air, deep in thought. “Hmm, I don’t know actually. I guess I love my sister?”

Kenma coughed loudly.

_No, no. He meant it in a brotherly way. What the hell Kenma, get a hold of yourself!_

“Is something wrong?” Hinata asked.

“Ah, nothing,” Kenma replied, embarrassed at his own thought processes. He tried to sustain the topic. “I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Her name is Natsu!” Hinata perked up in delight. “She gives me a lot of trouble though...”

 _Ah he really dotes on his sister_ , Kenma discerned. For a moment, he was happy that he learnt something new about Hinata. _I wonder if she is like him._

“The train is on Platform 6 is arriving!”

Hinata and Kenma looked upwards towards the direction of the announcement as it echoed throughout the platform.  As the train zoomed by, he stole a glance at Hinata. _I guess the next time we meet is at the Nationals._ His heart sank again.

The train doors opened. Hinata wobbled slightly as he carried the large toy into the train.

“Are you sure okay with that?” Kenma asked about the toy. It was probably the sixth or seventh time he asked that.

“It’s fine!” Hinata replied, smiling. “Besides, I can’t possibly ask Kenma to follow me back to Miyagiken!”

 _I wouldn’t mind though._ Kenma thought.

“The doors will be closing,” the announcement echoed. “Please stand clear of the doors.”

Both of them locked eyes.

“Thank you for today,” Hinata said, “It was fun!”

“Shouyou, I...” Kenma wanted to start, but stopped himself. He shook his head and smiled. “See you at the Nationals.”

Hinata nodded and smiled for the last time before the doors closed. “Thank you for today! I had fun!”

 _Ah what? Wait I…!_ Before Kenma could reply, the doors shut and the train zoomed away. As he frantically took out his phone to text Hinata that he also had fun, a presence loomed towards his side. Kenma could not see who it was because of his hair was blocking but he knew.

“Yo Kenma,” an all-too-familiar voice greeted.

Kenma finished his texting and turned to see Kuroo, who was carrying his usual smile.  “Were you following us since this morning?” Kenma asked, although he already knew the answer.

Kuroo just shrugged. “Yes,” he replied, knowing that there is no point lying. “Did you enjoy the date?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kenma retreated to his phone. _It’s not like it’s a date or anything_ , _it’s just a normal outing with friends..._

“Oho?” Kuroo gave a smirk. “It’s rare for you to make that face though.”

Kuroo seemed to make that remark more frequently recently, although Kenma was not entirely sure what he meant. _Was there something on my face?_

“Well, it’s getting a little late,” Kuroo interrupted, “We should head back. Practice starts early tomorrow.” He held up a plastic bag and smiled cheekily. “We are having Nabe tonight though.”

“Nabe? What’s the occasion?” Kenma asked.

“Oh nothing,” Kuroo continued smiling, “Just felt like having Nabe.”

 _Hmm, he’s happy about something._ Kenma thought. He looked back at the platform as they walked away. It dawned upon him that meeting each other in Nationals was not going to be easy.

“Say Kuroo, what do you think our chances of meeting Karasuno are in Nationals?” he asked.

Kuroo gave a hearty laugh.  “Since when are you so concerned?” He places a hand onto Kenma’s shoulder. “Pretty low if you ask me,” his voice becoming serious. “That’s why we are holding a training camp starting tomorrow if we want to increase our odds.”

 _As I suspected, we need to train harder._ For the first time, Kenma felt worried about the tournament. He looked towards Kuroo, who just happened to turn his head towards him. “Don’t worry,” Kuroo said. “At least there’s still a chance.”

He gave a cheeky grin. “A chance to meet him.”

Kenma unconsciously gave a pout and went back to his phone.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”


End file.
